


For Many Another Night

by rainbowagnes



Series: It will rise in perfect light [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And all my other weaknesses ect, Family of Choice, Found Family, Gen, I'm gonna keep tagging that until it happens, K the salty murder daisy droid, Lucasfilm, Power of Friendship, concept: a star wars mother figure who doesn't die, going back to Jakku, rebelfinn, rey es reyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: The Force Awakens, but with one notable exception- the Rogue One team survived, and Rey was adopted by Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor.Set in approximately the same continuity as "I Love You Too Much."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from the poem "The Old Astronomer" by Sarah Williams, which is more famous for the lines: "Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect night/ I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." The entirety of this poem is absolutely beautiful and worth reading, and I PROMISE YOU it will give some Luke Skywalker/ Star Wars in general feels. 
> 
> The title itself was taken from the lines: "Why my boy are you not weeping? You should save your eyes for sight/ You will need them, mine observer, yet for many another night."
> 
> Also- I think it would be very hard to tell between a holo image of Felicity Jones and Daisy Ridley. Just saying.

She hasn't been here in twelve years, but the place still makes her throat hitch.

"Koset King?" The trader- one of Plutt's lackey's, body distorted with as many cheap metal enhancements and modifications as he can afford- looks over her identification papers. Forged identification papers, that she fixed up from some of her mother's thirty-year-old copies on the trip to Jakku from Hosnian prime. She hacked into the originals, modernized the lay out a bit, but kept the details. Hopefully the guy won't look to closely at the grainy holo-image to realize he isn't talking to the original thing. 

"Imperial officer King, to you. I've come to enquire about a Resistance pilot who seems to have escaped to this planet approximately twelve hours ago?" She tries to maintain a steely composure. Look straight ahead, keep your voice level and calm, act like everything is beneath you. "Goes by the name of Poe Dameron?" Say that name like you've heard it twice before, not like it sends a current of emotion through you. "My droid and I have come to make sure he returns to First Order custody. It's very important." 

K2 decides to take the opportunity to chime in. "Very important. This is a matter of utmost importance that this prisoner be returned to pris-" 

She tries to subtly whack it with the back of her heel. "Do you have any inclination of where he is? If he is to be rescued by rebel scum before I can find him . . ." She tries to give the man a meaningful look. 

"What does the bloke look like, anyway?" The trader is sizing her up in a way that makes her skin crawl. Either he's seeing straight through her, or he's seeing something he wants. 

She pulls out a data tablet. "Like this. Black hair, brown eyes, approximately 175 centimeters in height, Mezo-Iberic ancestry. And he has a droid. BB8 unit. Round and orange. You shouldn't be able to miss either on this hellscape of a planet." 

"Haven't seen em'. This a boyfriend of yours or something?" He steps a little closer.

"How dare you insinuate a relationship between an officer of the great First Order and rebel scum!" K2 makes a noise that sounds like a rattling chain but that Rey knows to be laughing. "If you are to say one more thing out of line, I will be forced to report you!

"To who?" 

"To her boss. There is a 95.3% chance you will not survive the encounter. He is, after all, a space canna-" 

"Weird droid you got there, kid. Looks almost like one of those K2 models. What's it got to be, 50 years old?"

Bringing K was a liability, but also her only chance of bringing a friend. Jessica was at the base, and bringing her parents- they would have organized some special ops plan with all their war buddies that would have turned into a massive operation and ruined any chance of surprise. Better she go in on her own, an unimportant bureaucrat who could get Poe and leave without anyone noticing. She could do it on her own, anyway. Or so she told herself, whispering it like a mantra on the way over. 

Now, in the heat of the moment, she'd give anything to have Papa on one side, steady and practiced at pretending to be anIimperial, and Mum on the other, ready to shoot anyone who laid a finger on her.

How could she have let a fight so stupid cloud her judgement?

"46. And it's not like you're any younger, judging by the state of your kidneys, liver, lungs, spl-"

Papa had let K2's paint job wear off to make him look less Imperial in their suburban neighborhood. He'd let Rey paint him with whatever designs she wanted to- sunflowers, hearts, galaxies of stars, poinsettias for Life Day. K2 always complained, but he held still while she did it. She'd put a fresh coat of paint of K before they got off the Falcon, but if you squinted closely enough, you could see a pattern of daisies underneath the job. 

Hopefully, the trader would just assume his eyes where playing tricks on him.

"What my droid means to say is that he was created by our scientists following a design that has proved to be excellent, from the great age of the Empire. I will now be taking a cursory look around to ascertain that neither the pilot nor the droid have been in the vicinity of Niima Outpost within the allotted time frame." 

"A little young for an Imperial, aren't you? You look like you just crawled out of the vat they brew you up in." 

"I will ignore the disrespect if you let my droid and I continue with our work." She stalks off into the sand, K following and complaining about sand particles interfering with it's mechanisms, but she can't quite shake the feeling that the man knows exactly who she is.


End file.
